Bleach: Midnight Star
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: Story is set after the events with Xuction and tells about new Squad eight Shinigami Mayumi Katawara and her fight to become a strong Soul Reaper as well as face the feelings she feels for Subsitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Rated T for upcoming events! *I try to update everyday* Enjoy! OC/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1: The New Shinigami Mayumi

Chapter 1

It was about 10 in the morning when I heard a knocking at my barrack door. I slowly swung my tired body out of my bed, it was only my second day being a official Soul Reaper and already I was getting out of bed tired, although that was mostly due to all of the wild drinking parties which Captain Kyoraku threw in the middle of the night. I thought to myself as I then opened the door

A tall soul reaper was at the door "Are you Mayumi Katawara of the eighth squad?" the man said looking at me intently

I suddenly flushed in embarssment, I must of looked like a mess! I thought to myself reaching up to try to smooth back my wavy brown hair which hung in all directions over my shoulders.

"Yes I am!" I said trying to look at least a little organized

"Captain Kyoraku would like to see you in his barracks as soon as your ready" He replied in a very serious tone

I wonder why the Captain would want to see me, I wondered to myself my mind raced with all different ideas. Were we under attack or something? but before I could even turn to ask the guy for more information he was gone just as fast as he came. I then shut the door and quickly started throwing on my black kimono and pulled my hair into a quick pony tail as I grabbed my zanpakuto, Hinotama and headed out to the Captains barracks.

I was pretty much out of breath when I reached Captain Kyoraku's Barracks,my heart pounding.

"Captain Kyoraku it's me, Mayumi Katawara. You said you wanted to see me about something?"

"Oh yes Mayumi! please come in" A smooth voice said, as I carefully slide open the door.

I couldnt help but stare in surprise as I looked around the very neat and clean room. Nothing seemed out of place, the chairs where they should be, no empty saki bottles, or anyhthing like I expected it to be.

The Captain then looked up at me from his layed out position from one of many lounging places "Not what you expected huh"

"No" I said my words coming out of my mouth before I had time to stop them. Quickly I corrected myself "Well, I mean not really but not like I was expecting it to look bad or anything"

He then motioned me to sit down on one of the chairs across from him "No,No better a honest person than a liar" He said calmly. He then suddenly grinnned " You know This room would actually be quite dirty if it wasn't for Nanao always coming in here and cleaning up after me"

"Uh, Captain not to be rude or anything but about how you sent someone earlier saying you wanted to see me.." I said looking at him a bit confused

All of a sudden his face lite up as he quickly sat up and reached behind the sofa and tossed me a bag with a red bow tied on

"Consider this a welcome to the squad gift! Although I was suppose to give it to you your first day but better late than ever!" He said grinning looking quite happy with himself

At this I couldn't help but smile, I wonder what it could be? I thought to myself as I started digging through the many pink tissue papers. My cheeks flushed a deep red as I held up the black silk skimpy lace sleepwear that was inside of the bag

" See! Isn't it the cutest? you see every Friday we have these..." Before he could even finish his sentence we then heard a angered voice

"Captain! What do you think you are doing giving things like that to squad memebers!?" said a tall woman As she then raced over and grabbed the racy night gown out of Mayumi's hand, her glasses almost falling down off her face

"Why hello Nanao! I didn't quite see you there" Captain Kyoraku said grinning towards her as he once again reached behind the sofa and threw her the same looking bag but tied with a gold bow

"Don't worry Nanao, I saved the best one for you!" He said putting on his well known perverted face as he looked at her

She then blushed a little before returning to a frown as she snatched both her bag as well as mayumi's "This is not how a Captain's suppose to behave!" she said as she then turned towards Mayumi "and what are you doing here"

Mayumi then looked up "Assistant Captain Ise! please forgive my rudness!" I said as I stood up "My name is Mayumi Katawara and the Captain called me in here."

Nanao then looked over Mayumi her frown deepening as she turned to face Captain Kyoraku "Oh he did, did he?"

Captain Kyoraku then stood up "Oh Nanao, you and your silly assumptions" He said as he waved his hand in her direction grinning widely

Nanao then started to turn red rather with embarrsment or frustration Mayumi could not tell

"Well you can go back to you barracks now" Nanao said as she adjusted her glasses "It seems like the Captain and I need to have a little talk about how to treat the subordinates, again."

I then started for the door "Oh ok Lieutnant, and uh...thanks for the girft Captain" I said awkwardly not really knowing what else to say

"Oh any time!" I heard him say as I then closed the Barrack doors. What a way to start a morning I said as I then started walking back to my own Barracks


	2. Chapter 2: The Task At Hand

Chapter 2

"Jushiro, please come in old friend" Captain Kyoraku said smiling as he let open the door for his old friend, who was the leader of the thirthenth squad or better known as Captain Ukitake . Shunsui knew that everytime he was feeling like this, Jushiro was always the one to make him feel better. No matter what problem Jushiro was the one who always knew the right thing to say.

"Aw yes old friend, it has been a while since we have been able to just sit and talk like this." Jushiro replied smiling as he sat down on one of the bamboo chairs next to Shunsui. "You look as if something's the matter? is there something on your mind?"

"Actually yes, one of my newest squad members, a girl named Mayumi Katawara just got assighned to go to the world of the living to check things out as her first mission." Shunsui said as his eyes filled with regret.

He couldn't help but do what he always did these days, but think back to what to his very first lieutnant Lisa, who got assighned a difficult task that worried him. Though at least it gave him peace to know that after s many years sh was alright. But it still didn't change the way he felt when it came to giving girls Mayumi's stature complex first missions.

"What was old man Yama thinking when he assighned the World of the living to a newbie!" Shunsui suddenly could not bear to hold back his frustration as he stood up an tossed off his hat

"Shunsui" Jushiro said calmly as he put a hand on his close friends shoulder "You did say it was only to have her check things out right?"

"Yeah, but still I don't get it. Why send her when they already have Ichigo down there. and we all know that he's more than capable of handling things." Shunsui started to calm down as he started to feel a little bit relieved

"Also Kiyone let me know a little earlier that Captain Soi Fon is also down there visiting Yoruichi Shihoin, so you have nothing to worry about." Jushiro said smiling "Have faith in her Shunsui, she will do well."

"I sure hope your right Jushiro." Shunsui thought to himself as he looked over at Jushiros smiling face

*** 3 hours after the meeting* **

****"I've been looking for you all over the place! I reconize you from yesturday, Mayumi right?" Nanao Ise said to Mayumi looking a bit frazzled

"Oh Lieutenant Ise! I'm sorry I didn't know you were looking for me! and yes I am Mayumi" I said feeling a bit bad for her seeing that I have been taking a walk around the Seireitei all afternoon. Hopefully she hasn't been looking for me since morning

"I've been meaning to tell you that today at 7 pm tonight you leave for your first mission" Nanao said as she started reading through the letter

"Really! that's great what do I get to do!?" I said heart beating with excitment

"You've been assighned to Katakura Town in the World of the Living to see if everythings under control" Nanao said smiling as she say the look of joy spread across Mayumi's face.

"I've never been to the World of the Living before! Is it any fun?" Mayumi said leting her excitment get the best of her

Nanao then looked a bit nervous "Remember as a Soul Reaper it is your job to complete the task at hand, and to be focused only on that"

Mayumi then realized how unlike that sounded like something a true Soul Reaper would say "Yes, I'm sorry Lieutenant"

Nanao then shot Mayumi a small smile "But I have heard that it's quite fun, remeber be ready to go tonight at 7' sharp." She said as she walked away leaving Mayumi with her thoughts.

Yes! Mayumi thought to herself. Finally I get assighned a real mission! Instead of like delievering messsages or cleaning the barracks after all the drinking parties! This is going to be amazing! Mayumi cheered as she started running back to her barracks to perpare for her trip.

Although little did she know the struggles that were only yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Nightmare

Chapter 3

The world of the living is amazing! I thought to myself as I looked out from the rooftop I was standing on. The bright lights of Katakura town seemed to enchant Mayumi as she couldn't help but look around in amazement at all of the stores and the strange people walking around in the middle of the night. Mayumi then decided that she to might as well explore Katakura town. Even though it was night time she couldn't help but be curious about what was actually in the strange stores.

After a couple of hours of walking around town Mayumi decided to sit on a nearby park bench. What a beautiful night! She thought to herself as she gazed up at the moon. Everything seemed perfect until all of a sudden Mayumi heard a shrill cry that echoed through the night and sent shivers down her spine. Hollow. She breathed as she quickly pulled out her zanpakuto and dashed into the night towards the haunting sound.

"The sound must have been coming from this park" Mayumi whispered to herself as carefully started walking deeper into the abandoned park, her heart pounding.

Her face then scrunched up as her eyes saw in the distance a ugly looking Hollow, the moon reflecting brightly off it's pasty white mask. The hollow just now seeming to notice her once again let out a loud cry as it came charging toward her. Mayumi looked down at her left hand which gripped her zanpakuto and grinned as she collided with the thing dead on. Mayumi then smiled in success as she slashed the thing deep into it's side. It cried out in anger as it swiftly swung it's arm out towards Mayumi in a powerful blow. She blocked it with her zanpakuto but the power of the swing knocked her off her feet as she rolled into the wet grass. It gave her no time to react as it quickly sent out another blow, meaning to crush her into the ground. Quickly Mayumi rolled to the side dodging the fatal attack and swung her zanpakuto at its head with full force. It made a sickening crack as its mask split down the middle and slowly started fading.

Well that wasn't that bad. Mayumi thought to herself as she looked towards the direction the ashes flew into. All of a sudden before Mayumi could even turn around she screamed out in surprise as she felt sharp pain shooting through out her body making her drop her zanpakuto. The Hollow bite deeply into her arm sending blood running down her black kimono as it threw her towards the ground. Her head whipped hard against the ground as she gripped her left arm in pain.

Where did all of these hollows come from! Mayumi thought to herself in fear as she lay helplessly on the wet grass gripping her arm as more and more hollows started surrounding her. Damn it! My zanpakuto Is all the way across the field. Mayumi tried desperately to stand up but her eyes blurred and her head was pounding,Her arm still streaming blood as it slowly started to run over her fingers. Just as she started slipping into unconsciousness, she felt warm arms wrap around her and swiftly remove her from the circle of angry hollows. She then forced her eyes open as she looked up into a pair of fierce brown eyes.

"Hey your going to be ok now, just hang on for a second while I handle these guys." Said a rather good looking teenage boy who looked to be the same age as Mayumi

"Wh..who..are you?" Mayumi said struggling for words

"The names Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Was the last thing Mayumi heard from the strange guy as she collapsed into him.


	4. Chapter 4:Not So Rude Awakening

Chapter 4

I weaved in and out of conscienceness as my eyes caught glimpses of strange people talking over me. Looking down at me as if I was some kind of alien. _  
_

_Wow looks like she really took a beating, where did you find her Ichigo? _

_In a park surrounded by Hollows, when I was patrolling last night.  
_

_Well it was a good idea to bring her here, cause it looks like she would've been in serious trouble if you didn't.  
_

Their voices then once again faded as I was again enveloped into the darkness of my own thoughts. Who were these people? I said frustrated Where am I? Why can I barely move my body? Then my mind started to race as the images of last night were brought back to my memory. The Hollow that caught me off guard, the blood running down my arm, and for some reason bright orange hair.

_Her eyes are flickering quite a bit, I think she's going to wake up soon. _ I heard a strong female voice say _Ichigo hurry up and bring her the soup! _

_I'm coming, Im coming! I can only walk so fast Yoruichi this stuff is boiling last thing I want to do is...  
_

At that moment Mayumi decided that she could no longer take not knowing who these voices were. She sat up abruptly, startling Ichigo who was in the process of setting the hot soup next to her bedside. Making him spill a good amount of it onto his lap, making him yell out in pain.

"Ahhh! What the hell! why did you have to make this crud so freakin' hot!" The strangly good looking boy with orange hair yelled towards a lazy looking man, who's short blonde hair was almost fully covered by a green and white stripped beach looking hat.

"Hey, Now Ichigo don't go yelling at me" the man replied throwing up his hands "No one told you to go and spill it on yourself

"Hat and clogs you make this sound like it's my fault! He said his voice raised as his orange hair seem to glow in rage

Before they could even start up arguing another round a nicely figured women stepped in between of them her golden cat like eyes gleamed

"Now,Now boys you two are being rude after all our friend has finally woke up from her sleep."

Mayumi instantly now since her vision was clear reconized this woman. It certainly had to be Flash Master Yoruichi Shihoin. She matched squad two's Captain Soi Fon description like a story coming to life, even her purple hair. Which made Mayumi relax knowing that at least they were not bad people.

"You are Yoruichi Shihoin!" Mayumi said trying to sit up but stopping herself as she felt pain strike through her body

"Yes I am, and to my left with the orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki and at my right Kisuke Utahara." Yoruichi replied looking at Mayumi "Ichigo was the one who saved your life last night."

Mayumi then looked over at Ichigo, who was still trying to get soup off of him. She couldn't help but think how cute he was, now that she could see him properly.

"Uh, Ichigo...Thank you very much for helping me out last night" Mayumi said and for some reason found herself blushing a little

Ichigo looked up at Mayumi, His brown eyes looking at her "Oh it wasn't a problem" He said running his hand through his hair

Mayumi then chided herself for keep looking over at him. What is my problem!? she thought to herself, almost forgetting about everyone in the room who was strangely still looking at her. Oh yeah! Mayumi thought how rude of her, she totally forgot to introduce herself

"I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Mayumi Katawara, Soul reaper new to the 8th division." Mayumi said looking up and their faces which were unreadable.

Kisuke Utahara was the first to talk "Mayumi, what a pretty name. So your a new Soul reaper then?"

"Yes, I am I was sent here as my first mission. And Everything was good after I defeated the first hollow that started to attack me until I was caught off guard by another and it bite the arm that I use to wield my zanpakuto." Mayumi said looking down at her bandaged left arm

"Hey Yoruichi why would they send another Soul Reaper here when I'm here?" Ichigo said looking at Mayumi and Yoruichi confused


	5. Chapter 5: Reason Revealved!

Chapter 5

They all stood there silently in the room. No one really knowing what to say to each other, Mayumi was then the first to break the silence

"All I know is that this was my first mission and I failed." I had to bite on my tongue to hold back the tears I felt burning behind my eyes. "I was so weak that I couldn't even hold back a couple hollows."

Yoruichi then stood up and looked down at me, her golden eyes gleaming. "Well do you want to get stronger or sit there in your own self pity?"

I quickly then stood up so I could look at her eye to eye my left arm burned as I crossed it in front on me as I got on one knee "Miss Yoruichi please teach me how to get stronger. So that I will get strong enough to defeat the Captain of squad two!"

Yoruichi and everyone turned and looked at each other "Soi Fon? why do you have the desire to defeat her?"

Mayumi clenched her fists until they went white as she then started explaining to Yoruichi,Ichigo, and Kisuke.

It was after I graduated the Soul Reaper academy, and I knew what squad I desired most to join. Squad 2 known as one of the best combat squads. I was pretty good in the Academy when it came down to sparring the other students and sooner or later I guess word spread. To when a couple days before we Graduated I was practicing outside of the academy, when Captain Soi Fon approached me herself.

_So I hear you want to join my squad when you graduate_?I remember her saying to me

_Yes, I do! Captain. _I had replied so cheerfully until all of a sudden she started attacking me. and I could barely block any of her attacks. She didn't even draw her zanpakuto. And the words she said to me that day has always stuck with me.

_You will never be able to handle being in my squad, so do me a favor and don't waste my time. Join another squad, for you skills will never be enough. _

So then I just gave up, believing what she said and joined into squad 8. and although I like Captain Kyroku, Proving Captain Soi Fon wrong is what I've really wanted to do ever since that day.

She looked down at me her arms crossed against her chest and a grin spreading across her face "I'll train you to the best of my abilities for 10 days, and then I can guarantee you will be good enough for the squad but being able to defeat her, depends on you."

"And Ichigo will be your sparing partner everyday after he comes home from school." She added staring at Ichigo, who seemed to be thinking of other things at the moment

"Yeah sure and I'll be here sparing partner everyday after...Hey wait Yoruichi!" Ichigo said looking at her as just of realizing what she had said "Why do you want me to be her sparing partner! You use to be the commander of the stealth force and Captain of squad two!"

"Well yes Ichigo, but I'm afraid it would be best this way for you to teach her what I've taught you about your zanpakuto while I teach her combat." She said smiling towards him "For she has a lot to learn and there is only one of me, it will be good practice."

Ichigo looked like he was about to protest until he saw Yoruichi give him the Captain Unohana 'you will do this' look and he then agreed "I guess this will work since it's after school and there's not much to do anyway."

Yoruichi then turned to Kisuke, who looked like he had fallen asleep "Kisuke, is it alright if I use your training barracks to train Mayumi and stay here for a couple more days?"

"Sure thing, it doesn't seem like it will be a problem." He said looking over at Mayumi "And will you be sleeping here as well?" **  
**

Mayumi forgot all about where she would actually sleep at! not to mention that she also needed to inform Captain Kyroku on what had happened, though she had no idea on how to do that

"Uh, ?" Mayumi said looking over a him

"Yes?" He said suddenly perking up and looking over at her intently

"You are known throughout the Soul Society for supplying Soul Reapers with ways to communicate with people in the Soul Society.." Before Mayumi cold even finish, Kisuke threw something onto her lap

"Aw yes, you mean the soul pager. Use that to tell your captain, its way easier then jumping back and fourth between the World of the Living and the Soul Society." He said smiling

**A couple hours later- **

Mayumi finally finished explaining to her Captain what had happened, and now rested quietly in her temporary room. Where she was now alone with her thoughts. _It was really nice of Kisuke to let me live here in the shop while Yoruichi trains me. Thought I can't help but feel like a burden on everyone. If only I was strong enough to do this on my own. _

Mayumi then curled up on the bed and fought her thoughts as she heard Yoruichi's voice echoed in the corner of her mind

"Training starts tomorrow. Be ready."


	6. Chapter 6: The First Strike

Chapter 6

Damn it! Mayumi thought to herself as she picked her tired body off the training rooms hard floor, wiping the blood from her mouth. _How was it that Yoruichi_ _could be so strong? When she hasn't been back to the Soul Society in years or have been fighting anyone or at least that I know of. _

"Get up Mayumi!" Yoruichi yelled from the other side of the training room "You've only taken a few hits from me and your already panting on the ground."

Mayumi then got up off the ground. Sure it has been a long time since she's actually fought in hand to hand combat with someone without the help of her zanpakuto but surely she had to be able to do better than this.

"Before this day is up, I swear I will land at least one hit!" Mayumi yelled as she charged at Yoruichi as fast as she could run

Yoruichi easily dodged Mayumi's harsh sloppy swings. "If you just run blindly into battle, like this it's your only going to get killed!" Yoruichi said looking into Mayumi's angry eyes as she caught her next swing and countered it with a swift kick to Mayumi's ribs. Making her double over in pain.

"Before you can even dream of landing a hit on me, you've got to at least be able to keep up with me." Yoruichi said as she stood over Mayumi, her hand resting on her right hip.

Mayumi then quickly with speed that even surprised herself gripped tightly onto Yoruichi's ankle. And pulled with all her strength knocking Yoruichi to the ground.

Mayumi then got off the ground with a smug smile spreading across her face "And you talk to much Master Yoruichi"

Yoruichi as fast as lightning grabbed Mayumi kicking her feet from underneath her knocking her to the ground and twisted her arm behind her back, making Mayumi yell in pain.

"I think I've found the problem" Yoruichi said to Mayumi's back "You think that after you land a hit one someone, that that gives you the immediate upper hand. Leading you to become over confident and then careless."

Mayumi then considered Yoruichi's words as she thought back to the that nightmare night with the Hollows that had almost killed her. It was true. If it wasn't for her getting cocky after beating that first Hollow and actually look around or check to see if there was anymore than she woud not have been caught off guard by that other Hollow. The same went for when she fought Soi Fon, if she hadn't of been cocking bragging to the other Soul Reaper in The Academy then it was a good chance Soi Fon wouldn't of challenged her like that on the spot.

"You are right Master Yoruichi. Forgive me for my insolence." Mayumi said as Yoruichi let her free from the arm breaking hold

"Don't be sorry, That's why I'm training you Mayumi. So you can learn these things and have your chance to defeat Soi Fon." Yoruichi said sitting on a near by rock. "All strong Soul Reapers have to over come their down falls in order to become truly strong. Now shall we continue then?"

"Yes, I'm ready" Mayumi said as she positioned herself facing Yoruichi putting one hand a little further out for offense and one closer to her face for defense.

In a matter of seconds Yoruichi was in frount of her and threw the same rib kick that she had trown earlier. Though this time Mayumi could slightly see it and tried to grab Yoruichi's leg but still the kick was too powerful and it connected with her hand making Mayumi fall to the ground. This time Mayumi quickly got off the ground and instead trying to land a hit on Yoruichi, she then focused on her body movements trying to find a opening.

After many devastating blows, Mayumi finially saw an opening and without hesitating she struck Yoruichi's shoulder. Which saved Mayumi from taking a knockout blow to the face. Though much to Mayumi's disappointment, Yoruichi didn't even show sighns that she had been hit at all as she followed up the punch that had missed Mayumi's face with another one which connected with Mayumi's stomach. Yoruichi then backed away as Mayumi fell face first into the Training rooms dirt floor.

"You did quite well today Mayumi. I didn't actually think you would hit me, or at least not hard enough to were it would bruise" Yoruichi said grinning at Mayumi, who forced a laugh as the pain from all of Yoruchi's hits started to kick in.

"We are done for the day! Take a shower then see Kisuke he has some errands for you to go run for him." Yoruchi smiled as she started walking back up towards the shop. "Ichigo should be heading here from school soon as well to help you with the errands so you won't have to do all the heavy lifting."

"Heavy Lifting? Great." Mayumi said to herself as she slowly got up and started walking back up the stairs to the shop so she could go take a quick shower.

**A few minutes later...**

_"Aw, this feels so great!."_ Mayumi thought to herself as she let the hot bath water run down her sore body, and flow from her long brown hair._Wow, I got pretty dirty down there sparring with Yoruchi. _Mayumi said she she looked down at the drain as she saw the dirty water flow down the drain. _It sure is hard not to stay in here all day. I totally wish I could after all that training but apparently Mr. Urahara has things for me to do. I guess all good things must come to a end sometime._

Mayumi then turned off the shower and stepped out and froze with shock "What in the world! Were are my clothes and towels!?"


	7. Chapter 7: A Naked Run-In!

Chapter 7

Now what Mayumi failed to realize was that when she was showering she accidentally had left that door to the bathroom unlocked. Which anyone who had lived with Kisuke Urahara knew was just asking for trouble.

** *Flashback!* While Mayumi was Showering...**

"Jinta I don't think this is a good idea." Ururu said in a soft voice as she and Jinta quietly opened the bathroom door

"Ururu, Shut up!" Jinta hissed at her "If you don't want to go along with this then you can just leave!"

Jinta and Ururu then crawled into the foggy bathroom and quickly grabbed all of Mayumi's clothes and her towel leaving nothing but a small white wash rag behind. Then they quickly crawled back out of the foggy bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"How dare she come in our house and just walk around like she owns the place! and without even bothering to introduce herself to us!" Jinta yelled at Ururu

"Well Jinta we were gone when said she could start living her. So are you sure this is a good idea since she must not know what we even live here becuase we weren't even here." Ururu said looking down at Mayumi's clothes which Jinta had thrown to the ground.

Jinta then despite the fact that he was now older than before returned to his childish habbit as he started giving Ururu a nuggy

"Jinta! Jinta! that hurts" She said waving her arms in the air until Jinta finally stopped

"This is not only for her though, I heard that orange top (a.k.a. Ichigo) is supppose to be showing up here at any minute. So when he comes here I'm going to lie and say that Mr. Urahara said for him to wait in the hall with these clothes." Jinta said as he held up Mayumi's clothes "So then she is going to have to go past the hall to get to her room to get some more clothes so when she see's Ichigo holding her clothes...BAM! instant entertainment!" Jinta said as he started busting up laughing.

All of a sudden Jinta and Ururu heard Ichigo yell "Hey! Mr. hat and clogs you called me over here!"

Jinta than ran up to the front where he found Ichigo looking around for Kisuke who had temporarily left with Yoruichi for a quick walk.

"Hey Orange top! Mr. Urahara aint here right now! but he told me to tell you to hold these clothes and wait for him in the hallway" Jinta said trying hard not to start busting up laughing

"He told me to what?" Ichigo said confused as he took the clothes in his hands. _That man sure has some strange ways of getting things done around here. _He thought to himself. "Oh ok Thanks Jinta" Ichigo said as he walking down the hallway

**Now back to present time... **

**"**You've got to be joking!" Mayumi said to herself as she held up a tiny white wash clothe. "Really?" Mayumi sighed to herself this is the only thing in this whole bathroom that can cover me. I guess it won't be that bad since when I got in here Urahara's shop seemed pretty deserted.

"Uh, this still totally sucks" Mayumi said as she put the white cloth over the front of her lower half holding it there was one of her hands, and she used the other to somewhat cover her rather good sized chest. Though thanking God that her boobs were not as large as Squad ten's Lieutenant Matsumoto. Mayumi then cracked the door opened and stuck her head out looking in both directions as she sprinted out and headed down the hallway.

"Yes!" Mayumi thought to herself in relief I'm almost there when all of a sudden she hit something which felt like a brick wall.

Mayumi then shook her head in pain "Ow, what hit me?" Then as she opened her eyes she turned bright scarlet as she saw that she was now straddling a very shocked and bright red Ichigo.

"Wha-what the hell! Y-you-your-Naked!" Ichigo Yelled as he went to quickly went to cover his eyes with his hands.

"I'm SOOO SORRY!" Mayumi started yelling apologizing to Ichigo, who even though he kept repeating that he would not look had his fingers split slightly

Mayumi was just about to get up and apologize again and try to cover herself when all of a sudden she was enraged with anger.

"You pervert! HOW DARE YOU!" Mayumi said as she ran towards Ichigo not caring that she was naked and slapped him full force, leaving a red imprint of her hand on his left cheek

"What did I do!" Ichigo said as he looked up at her, his eyes looking her up and down before quickly looking away "Damn itttt! would it kill you to put some clothes on!" Ichigo yelled so red that even the back of his neck was red

"Maybe I would be wearing clothes if you hadn't of gone into the bathroom while I was showering and stole my clothes!" Mayumi yelled trying desperately to cover up, turning red as a tomato.

"What are..." Before he finshed his sentenced he then looked down at his right hand which was clenching the handful of clothes that Jinta had handed him. He quickly sorted through the clothes as he came across a bright purple bra. Ichigo blushing quickly tossed all of the clothes towards Mayumi

"JINTA!" Ichigo yelled echoing all through out Urahara's shop

Making Jinta look at Ururu and start bursting out laughing "What a couple of Idiots!"


	8. Chapter 8: That Strange Feeling

Chapter 8

*** 3 days after the icident with her clothes* **

You've got to work harder Mayumi! Yoruichi yelled at Mayumi. As Mayumi and Ichigo's zanpakuto's clashed, making a ear piercing sound that rang through the air.

"Yes, I know that you have finally mastered fighting combat, which will help a lot. but now you must get better at weilding your zanpakuto!"

"If you ever want to be able to defeat Soi Fon your going to have to be able to wield your zanpakuto with the intent to at least injure her!" Yoruichi yelled across the training room.

Mayumi was breathing hard as she looked over at Ichigo who looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. Three days had passed since the incident with Jinta stealing her clothes and framing Ichigo for it, but she had noticed since that they actually seemed to be talking more, which Mayumi enjoyed. Except that it made these training exercises hard to focus on, especially since she had no intent to injure Ichigo. But if she ever wanted to join Squad 2 and prove to Soi Fon that she belonged there she was going to have to get stronger, and not even trying to win against Ichigo was not going to help her.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I'm doing playing around." Mayumi said as she held her zanpakuto to the left of her

"You make it sound like that, you can beat me" Ichigo said as he grinned at Mayumi

"I will prove to Soi Fon that I am strong enough to be in her squad, and I can't do that until I beat you!" Mayumi swung her zanpakuto across her body "Burn all Hinotama!" Mayumi's zanpakuto started suddenly shined brightly, to the point where Mayumi, Ichigo, and Yoruichi had to look away.

"So this is her Shikai" Yoruichi said out loud as she then looked at Mayumi's zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto's hilt was now gold which seemed to wrap around the whole sword. Making the blade of her zanpakuto seem to be swirled with gold and silver.

Mayumi then ran towards Ichigo at full speed and swung her sword at his. This time ichigo had to hold his zanpakuto with both of his hands instead of his normal one hand hold.

Mayumi smiled at this but remembered not to get cocky.

At the end of their sparring lesson or well Mayumi's. They were dirty and covered with sweat as they both walked up the stair together back to the Urahara shop.

"I feel like I'm not getting any stronger at all." Mayumi said to Ichigo as she went into the kitchen to get a cup of water

"That's not true, it's just it takes time getting strong. and trust me you are improving." Ichigo said reassuringly

"But what if it's not enough!" Mayumi said frustrated as she set down her cup with a harsh slam "What if I just go out there and she just kicks my ass again?"

* * *

Ichigo then looked over at Mayumi, his eyes sympathetic. This was Mayumi's third day sparring against him in her zanpakuto training. And usually when they would finish they would just hangout and talk which usually always made Ichigo's days better. Which surprised himself now that he had thought about it.

_Since when did me and Mayumi come to be so close? _Ichigo thought to himself. It had only been a few days of her living in Urahara's shop and yet he was already starting to find himself at school thinking about things to do with her after her training. Thinking of her before he went to bed, and feeling dissipointed when she wasn't next to him.

_Why am I acting like this? Why do I find myself feeling sad when she's sad. _

_Why am I always thinking about her? Could it be that I actually like her? __  
_

_But it had only been a couple days! Love can't happen this fast...or can it? _Ichigo thought to himself surprised as he looked up at Mayumi

* * *

"Ichigo are you listening to me?" Mayumi said looking at Ichigo getting even more frustrated, thought her frustration died down when she noticed an expression of Ichigo's face that she couldn't quite place.

_Why is he looking at me like that? I only asked him if he was listening. _Mayumi thought to herself confused, her cheeks turning red due to his intense stare.

"Hey, if you want I know of a place at night I go where I need to think, you could come if you want to" Ichigo said not really making eye contact with her.

_Is he asking me out on a date? _Mayumi said to herself, as her heart started beating loudly in her chest

"But you don't have to worry it's not like a date or anything!" Ichigo quickly added on, as Mayumi suddenly found herself feeling dissipointed.

"Sure" Mayumi said as she perked up her tone, trying not to let Ichigo detect disappointment in her voice

"Oh ok cool, I'll be here around 9 tonight so I can show you" Ichigo said to her as he ran his hand nervously through his hair, and walked out of the room.

_Damn, I can already tell what this feeling is. _Mayumi thought to herself, mentally kicked herself.

_I remember feeling this way when I first entered the Soul Reaper Academy and saw a boy I thought was cute. And yeah, it started with me thinking he was cute and then BAM! next thing I knew I started having this annoying feeling in my stomach whenever I saw him! _

_Butterflies in my stomach  
_

_smiling whenever I saw him  
_

_blushing whenever he looked at me  
_

_this can only mean that...  
_

"I have feelings for Ichigo ."Mayumi said out loud as she flopped onto her bed face first._  
_


	9. Chapter 9: I Think This Is A Date

Chapter 9

_Uh! Why out of all times for my hair to be messing up, now! _ Mayumi thought to herself as she looked in the mirror at her frazzled hair.

Mayumi then quickly took her hair out of all the clips she had, had it in and let her hair rest on her shoulders as she stood back to look at herself in her bedroom mirror.

"A sweater? Really Mayumi? I thought your intention was to grab Ichigo's attention not to remind him of his grandmother" Yoruichi said as she layed across Mayumi's bed and stared at her with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Mayumi said suddenly worried as she looked down at her outfit

"Here, your lucky I found this in my closet earlier and thought of you." Yoruichi said as she tossed Mayumi a skimpy black low cut tank top, outlined in lace.

"You know your doing this all wrong, sit down and let me show you how to dress for a date." Yoruichi said before Mayumi even had time to protest.

* * *

_What was I thinking of asking her out like that!? _

_This whole thing! it's crazy! I should of just told her. _Ichigo thought to himself as he walked towards Urahara's shop with both of his hands in his pockets_.  
_

_I never thought that I would be this guy. The guy who gets all embarrassed and tongue tied over a girl!_ Ichigo thought to himself, frustrated with the way he was feeling, as he now stood in front of the Urahara shop nervously _  
_

"Damn it! even my hands are freakin' sweating!

"Uh-Ichigo I'm ready to go." Ichigo heard Mayumi say. he looked up from his hands, his eyes wide with shock as he choked on his words

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn bright red as he couldn't help but look her over. Mayumi's hair slightly waved and flowed over her shoulders, as she wore a tight hugging black tank top outlined with lace that very much highlighted her chest paired with tight hugging jeans. She then looked down shyly as Ichigo pulled his eyes away from her realizing that he was staring.

_Like this isn't hard enough! She looks soo...I just want to..NO! I'm not like that! _Ichigo thought as he pushed back his wanting thoughts

* * *

"You look-uh very nice" Ichigo stammered as Mayumi noticed his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"Thanks" Mayumi said nervously as her and Ichigo started walking down the street

_Uh! I tried to tell Yoruichi that this was over kill! He's so shocked that he doesn't even want to look at me! _Mayumi thought to herself as she turned her head to glance at Ichigo who looked the other way.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Mayumi asked to try and break the ice between her and Ichigo

"It's kinda hard to explain, but we are almost there." Ichigo said as he looked over and smiled at her

After walking a couple blocks away from town, they then stopped at a hill which over looked the town. The lights of Katakura town shined brightly making Mayumi smile in surprise.

"Wow, Ichigo this is so pretty" Mayumi said as she took a seat on the cold grass next to Ichigo, the moon shining down on the both of them.

Ichigo then ran this hand through his hair and smiled at her "Yeah, I find it nice to go up here and just think"

"Well I can see why, it's really relaxing." Mayumi said as she kept looking out towards Katakura town

"Um-Mayumi there is something that I wanted to ask you.." Ichigo said his voice trailing off causing Mayumi to turn to face him in curiosity

"What is it?" Mayumi said as she looked deeply into Ichigo's eyes

_Can he be asking me what I want to ask him? _Mayumi thought in shock as she started to lean closer to Ichigo

_Damn it, If I'm wrong about this-this is going to be embarrassing. _ Ichigo then leaned over a cupped Mayumi's face, making her eyes widen in surprise as he kissed her softly on the lips. His lips where soft on hers as she then leaned in closer to him deepening the kiss.

All Mayumi wanted was Him. Her heart beat quicken as she wrapped her arms around his neck making them fall back into the grass. Ichigo then without even thinking twice about it wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, surprising her even more as she felt his heart beating strongly through his chest. Their kisses started off soft and delicate before they soon became urgent. Mayumi then reluctant as she was broke off the kiss and stared up at Ichigo.

"I wanted to tell you the same thing" Mayumi said as she grinned up at Ichigo making him grin as well. As they both for some reason laughed at this and got up and continued to look over the town, Ichigo's arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder.


End file.
